At a studio, users can produce mastered videos at using a mastering monitor to optimize or improve the luminance or brightness levels of the original videos. Often times, the mastering monitor used to master the video has different peak luminance or brightness levels than those of target displays upon which the videos are later displayed. Typically, the maximum luminance level of the mastering monitor is much larger than the maximum luminance level of the target display.